


D’or et de plastique

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, La mauvaise tête, One Shot, bit of friendship of course, how am i supposed to tag this one again, missing scene maybe, or a bit of meta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le masque d'or de Nefersisit, un second en latex à l'effigie de Fantasio, et beaucoup de mauvais sang quand Spirou dispraît sans laisser de trace...





	D’or et de plastique

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** D’or et de plastique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio, _La Mauvaise Tête_   
> **Personnages :** Spirou ; mention de Fantasio et Zantafio  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « le poids du masque » d’après 6variations   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** ignore superbement _Aux Sources du Z_ et _La Grosse Tête_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~900

Il faut bien opérer un peu de tri de temps en temps et faire le ménage dans les vieux objets accumulés au fil des ans et des aventures. Cette fois-ci, Spirou tombe sur un vieux machin en latex et se demande si oui ou non il va finir par le jeter. Qu’il soit à l’effigie de Fantasio le vexera-t-il ? Après tout, c’est une ancienne pièce à conviction et ils l’ont récupérée après le procès, il se demande bien pourquoi l’avoir gardée maintenant. Elle a servi à faire une mauvaise blague à des collègues envahissant, et ensuite ? En fait, elle leur rappelle surtout de mauvais souvenirs.   
Le masque en soit est tout léger et tout mou dans la main, mais les souvenirs qui attachés sont autrefois plus durs et plus pesants. 

Spirou se rappelle un autre masque, en or massif, autrement plus lourd, chargé d’histoire et de danger, qui pesait dans une sacoche au bout d’une ficelle. Le masque d’or de Nefersisit devait prouver la culpabilité de Zantafio, et le masque de latex, la machination contre Fantasio, donc son innocence. Encore fallait-il non seulement les récupérer à temps, mais les ramener à la police, au juge…   
C’était une imprudence grave de s’aventurer sur une falaise sans matériel d’escalade, mais à ce moment-là, il n’avait pas un instant à perdre. Et il s’était tiré de tant d’autres situations difficiles avant ! À force de vivre avec un écureuil, il se croyait suffisamment agile pour atteindre cet éperon rocheux et remonter ensuite avec la sacoche. Il en avait malheureusement grandement sous-estimé le poids, le manque de maniabilité, et la difficulté de grimper avec une seule main.   
Même en négligeant le cuir de la sacoche, l’or massif, ça pèse affreusement lourd. Heureusement pour Nefersisit que son fameux masque d’or n’était que mortuaire et pas cérémoniel, car il se serait rompu le cou à tenter de le porter de son vivant ! Et c’est bien ce qui faillit arriver à Spirou quand il provoquant sa chute dans le ravin. 

S’il avait pleinement mesuré les risques, l’aurait-il quand même fait ? Oui, assurément oui : il aurait donné sa vie pour Fantasio. Même si ça n’était pas forcément la meilleure solution qui soit…   
Un échec de sa part voulait dire des semaines en prison à se morfondre. Ce qu’il n’avait pas envisagé, c’est que plus encore que la perspective de se voir injustement accusé et condamné, c’est l’ignorance totale du sort de Spirou qui rongea le plus Fantasio tout ce temps qu’il passa, lui, à l’hôpital sans conscience de la réalité. 

Il aurait pu mourir. Il aurait pu rester paralysé. Il aurait pu ne jamais retrouver la mémoire ni la volonté de vivre. Ou le brave homme qui l’a ramassé dans la montagne après son terrible accident aurait pu se montrer plus curieux de l’identité du mystérieux inconnu pour qui il jouait les bons Samaritains, ou moins honnête, et fouiller la serviette retrouvée à ses côtés. Spirou n’avait aucun papier sur lui à ce moment, pas de portefeuille en poche, et comme la serviette ne lui appartenait pas, rien pour l’identifier dedans non plus… mais son poids anormal et l’étrange ballon accroché à la poignée aurait pu piquer la curiosité ! Et le masque d’or, même aux yeux d’un campagnard qui ne suivait pas beaucoup l’actualité, ça aurait dû poser des questions. Il aurait pu être accusé de l’avoir volé lui-même ou de l’avoir en recel !  
Et amnésique et aphasique, il aurait été incapable de se justifier, de se défendre, et plus encore de continuer à défendre et innocenter Fantasio. Accusé lui aussi, à sa place peut-être, aurait-il alors été condamné… et placé pour toujours en hôpital psychiatrique, puisqu’incapable de comprendre la sentence prononcée ?  
Si ça voulait dire qu’au moins Fantasio serait libre, Spirou aurait été d’accord pour se sacrifier ainsi pour lui. Fantasio, pourtant, n’aurait jamais accepté une telle situation. Ç’aurait été tellement cruel pour lui, tellement écrasant de culpabilité ! Surtout quand le vrai coupable courait toujours et que Spirou, victime de cet accident, était comme mort au monde qui l’entourait. 

Tout s’était bien fini, mais s’était joué à un fil. Spirou pouvait s’en vouloir tant qu’il pouvait pour se imprudence puis se féliciter de sa chance au final… il clôtura le chapitre en concluant que dès le départ et jusqu’à la fin, c’était quand même la faute de Zantafio !   
C’est quand même lui qui avait organisé les vols, du fameux masque de Nefersisit, de montres en or, et combien d’autres items encore. C’est lui aussi qui avait décidé de la création du non moins fameux masque de latex pour faire reposer le poids des accusations sur Fantasio. La rancœur envers son cousin devait vraiment l’écraser, pour qu’il commette une telle méchanceté, gratuite qui plus est du point de vue de Spirou ! Jamais il ne pourrait le comprendre vraiment…   
Et jamais il ne saurait non plus comment les choses auraient pu se passer si ç’avait dû être autrement. Tous « ces et si ? » flottent dans son esprit comme des ballons gonflés au souffle des regrets et crèvent les uns après les autres, laissant derrière eux une impression nauséabonde. Mieux vaut les laisser passer, et jeter enfin cet objet inutile.


End file.
